


Lucipurr Meowningstar

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer is a cat, TDN's 2018 Hell-oween Exchange, This is pure fluff, post 3x24, this will give you more cavities than your halloween candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: When Lucifer is transformed into a cat, he goes to Chloe for help. Once she realizes that the cat scratching at her door is her partner, Chloe and Trixie do everything in their power to help Lucifer find the true meaning of Halloween so he can go back to normal. It isn’t as easy as they think.





	Lucipurr Meowningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgluciferlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgluciferlover/gifts).



It was a brisk fall day by LA’s standards. The temperature had dipped into the low 60s and everyone was taking advantage of the cool October weather to break out their long sleeves and sweaters. Lucifer was walking down the street with Azrael, catching up with his little sister. After eons of estrangement, there was a lot to talk about. Azrael had promised to come visit Lucifer on earth more often after they initially reconnected thanks to Ella and she was making good on that promise.

“And then Amenadiel thought he had chlamydia!” Lucifer recounted, fighting back laughter as he told Azrael about one of Amenadiel’s most recent foibles. The pair laughed together at their brother’s expense until they came upon a residential district where Lucifer noticed people decorating their houses for Halloween and his mood immediately soured.

“Look, Lu! It’s you!” Azrael said, pointing to a giant inflatable cartoon devil that someone had in their front yard. Lucifer’s frown deepened and Azrael noted the change in his expression, “what’s wrong?”

“I detest Halloween,” Lucifer said, “almost as much as I detest cats,” he added just as a cat ran in front of them carrying a dead mouse in its mouth.

“What do you mean you ‘hate Halloween’?!?! It’s the best holiday of the year!”

“Well of course the Angel of Death would think that,” he scoffed, “but for the devil it’s just another reminder of what the world thinks of me. That I’m evil. They lump me in with all the other monsters like I’m something to be feared so excuse me if I don’t love a holiday that’s a constant reminder of that.”

Lucifer thought back to a few months ago when Chloe saw his devil face and got irrefutable proof that he was indeed, the devil. Even though they had kept working with each other, things were still strained between them and he felt like he was walking on eggshells when Chloe was around. He was always scared he would say the wrong thing and scare her away.

“Oh, come on, Lu! That’s not what Halloween is about at all”

“Isn’t it? Because besides all the sexy fill-in-the-blank costumes, there aren’t any other redeeming qualities for this bloody holiday!” he shouted, letting his anger get the best of him.

“Oh, Lucifer, you’ve got so much to learn. Here, I can help you! You need to get some Halloween spirit so you’re gonna stay like this until you learn to appreciate the best holiday ever” Azrael said with a devious glint in her eyes as she got an idea of what to do to get her grumpy brother to appreciate Halloween more. “You’ll thank me for this later, bro” Azrael said as she snapped her fingers and used her angel mojo on her brother. The second she saw that her mojo had worked, she unfurled her wings and flew away before he had a chance to get mad at her.

Lucifer was confused by her words but when she snapped her fingers he became dizzy and fainted on the sidewalk.

When he came to, the world suddenly seemed much larger than it should be. _What did you do, Azrael?_ He thought to himself. He quickly realized that the world wasn’t bigger, but rather, he was smaller. _Ok great, you made me short. I still don’t get how this is supposed to teach me a lesson._

Lucifer walked over to the edge of the sidewalk towards a puddle of water to get a better look at his reflection but tripped over his feet as he tried to walk. When he approached the puddle, he saw why he was having so much trouble walking.

He studied his reflection in the puddle, turning from one side to the other to examine himself fully. _Bloody hell, Azrael! You turned me into a sodding cat!?!?_ He was an all-black cat with a smooth, sleek coat of fur the same color as his hair normally was. His eyes remained the same shade of brown as usual too but aside from that, he was completely unrecognizable. “Azrael!!!” he shouted, but it came out more like “Azreeeeeow” through his feline vocal cords. _I’m gonna kill her. I’m gonna kill the Angel of Death next time I see her!_ He fumed, none too pleased by her little trick.

Lucifer snuck one last glance at his reflection before turning away. _Well, at least I’m a sexy cat._ He thought, admiring his shiny coat despite his anger at his little sister. Lucifer took stock of his new form and focused on trying to walk on four legs instead of two. He tripped and stumbled a little bit but eventually got the hang of it. He tried to unfurl his wings with a shimmy of his shoulders but nothing happened. Then he tried to bring forth his devil face but it didn’t work either. _It’s probably for the best. A cat walking around with a devil face would be a little weird, even by LA’s standards._

Lucifer did notice, however, that his sense of hearing and smell were amplified. He felt like he could hear even a small sound miles away and he was bombarded by a barrage of smells he’d never experienced before. It was all very overwhelming but he knew he couldn’t stand around forever as he tried to adjust to his new body, he had to get moving before it got dark.

He trotted off in the direction of Lux, trying to get the rhythm of walking right. _Right rear, right front, left rear, left front._ He repeated the monologue over and over in his head until he got it down.

When Lucifer arrived at Lux he walked right up to the front door like he always did but he was intercepted by the bouncer outside before he could get inside.

“Hey there, little buddy. Sorry but no cats allowed. This is a club, there’s nothing in there that you would like anyways,” the bouncer said. Lucifer ignored him and tried to side step him but the bouncer just picked him up. Lucifer did not like that one bit and started screaming, _put me down, Jerry! I am your boss! I hired you! I demand you set me down this instant!_ But all that came out of his mouth was a series of hisses and angry meows. Jerry didn’t put him down so Lucifer began to squirm in the bouncer’s grip, trying to get free and ended up scratching him in the process.

“Ow! Dammit, that hurt!” Jerry exclaimed as he dropped Lucifer. Luckily, Lucifer landed gracefully on his feet without even thinking about it. “I’m calling animal control. Somebody grab that little bastard!” Jerry shouted to the crowd waiting to get into Lux.

_Oh no_. Lucifer thought, _if I end up in the pound, no one will ever find me._ Lucifer could not let that happen so he scampered as fast as he could away from there.

Lucifer didn’t know where to go. He was chased away from his own nightclub, Amenadiel wasn’t around, and Linda’s house was on the complete opposite side of town. There was no way he could make it there without his corvette or his wings. That left him with only one option: Chloe’s house. He braced himself for what would be a long walk and set off in her direction.

When he finally arrived at Chloe’s doorstep, his little paws were killing him from his long trek. He jumped up into her window sill but it was completely dark inside. No one was home yet so he decided to take a nap to pass the time.

Lucifer was woken up by Trixie’s voice hours later when she got home from school. “Look mom, a cat! Can we keep him?” she pleaded. Chloe wasn’t far behind her daughter and when Lucifer caught sight of her he immediately perked up in excitement and tried to explain everything all at once. _Detective! I’m so glad to see you! You see, my sister Azrael turned me into a cat and I need your help to get me back to normal! Oh right, you don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you?_ Lucifer concluded when he saw the expression on Chloe’s face.

“Trixie, babe, get away from him, he looks like he could have rabies or something, besides he probably has an owner who he’ll run back to when he gets bored. Just leave him alone” Chloe said.

_Excuse me? I do not have rabies and I don’t have an owner to go back to. Please, Chloe!_

“Okay,” Trixie conceded, sadly. Chloe unlocked the door but before Lucifer could follow her in she slammed it in his face. _Well, shoot._ Lucifer didn’t have a plan B so he resumed his position in the window sill, scratching at it with his paws to see if she would come back and let him in.

Chloe held out until after they had eaten dinner but eventually gave in to her daughter’s wishes. “Mom, the cat is still there, can we please bring him in? Pretty please?”

“Okay, fine we can bring him in, but only for the night” Chloe compromised.

“Yay!” Trixie exclaimed as she ran to the front door and opened it. Lucifer quickly scurried through the open door before Chloe had a chance to change her mind and made Trixie close it again. He immediately sought out Chloe and began rubbing up against her legs under the kitchen table. He knew that he couldn’t talk to her in complete sentences so he put all his energy into meowing the word “detective” over and over again as best he could, hoping that she would recognize his catchphrase.

“Reowrective, reowrective, reowrective” he meowed, rubbing and weaving his way between her ankles. _This isn’t how I imaged being between your legs,_ he thought as he continued his meowing. Even as a cat he was always prepared with an innuendo. Pity that he couldn’t share it with her, he was certain that one would earn him an eye roll.

“What the hell?” Chloe said in confusion. For a moment, she could’ve sworn that she heard him meowing the word ‘detective’ but she immediately wrote it off as ridiculous. She was just hearing what she wanted because Lucifer was on her mind. He hadn’t checked in with her all day and she was beginning to get worried about him.

Lucifer quickly realized that this wasn’t working and that he needed to try a different way of communicating with her. _I’ve got it!_ He thought to himself as an idea formed in his head. Lucifer raced over to the shelf where they keep their board games and when he found the one he was looking for, he batted it off the shelf with his paw.

Lucifer jumped off the shelf, landing with ease on the floor and began pawing at the spilled Scrabble tiles on the carpet.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Chloe yelled when she heard the commotion. She walked over to investigate and saw that he had arranged the Scrabble tiles to say ‘I am Lucifer’.

“Whoa, no way, this can’t be real!” Chloe was still coming to terms with the fact that Lucifer was the devil and now he was a cat!?!? “Lucifer, is that really you?” she asked softly as she crouched down on the ground. Lucifer jumped onto the couch so that he was eye level with her and looked directly into her eyes.

Chloe would recognize those deep brown eyes anywhere. “Lucifer” she whispered in realization. Lucifer let out a soft meow in confirmation and gently bumped his forehead up against hers, grateful that she finally understood.

“Soooo Lucifer is a cat now?” Trixie said, as she walked into the living room and assessed the situation. Lucifer gave a slight nod and a meow that translated to ‘unfortunately’ to answer her question. “Cool!” Trixie shouted in excitement.

“Okay, how did this happen?” Chloe asked, still trying to wrap her mind around this new development with her partner.

Lucifer pawed at the tiles until they said ‘my sister’

“Your sister did this to you? Why?”

Lucifer rearranged the tiles to say ‘to teach lesson’

“What lesson? What do you have to do to get back to normal?” Chloe asked. Lucifer racked his brain trying to remember the exact words that Azrael said.

‘get some Halloween spirit’ Lucifer replied via Scrabble tile. When Chloe read his response, she burst out laughing. She was still accepting that celestial beings like angels were real and now she finds out that one of them turned Lucifer into a cat just to get him to appreciate Halloween more. She found it absolutely hysterical that angels spent time playing pranks on each other and using their powers for such trivial things. Not for the first time, Chloe found herself thinking that her partner had the most dysfunctional family ever.

“Well, you’re in luck then. We were just about to decorate for Halloween, you can help us” Chloe told him. Lucifer agreed to help them, hoping that by doing so he would gain enough ‘Halloween spirit’ to satisfy his sister’s lesson.

Lucifer helped to hang up LED ghost and pumpkin lights by taking one end of the light strand in his mouth and running around the room while Chloe and Trixie put up mummy and zombie figurines and a witch door hanger. They decked out the whole apartment from floor to ceiling, laughing and jamming out to some tunes from Trixie’s Halloween playlist.

“Well, do you feel any different?” Chloe asked Lucifer when they had put the finishing touches on the decorations. Lucifer gave her a look of annoyance that clearly conveyed ‘I’m still a cat so obviously not’ without a single meow.

“Mom, can we watch a Halloween movie before bed?” Trixie begged her mother after they finished decorating.

“Okay, monkey, but only one and nothing too scary!” Chloe said, but Trixie had already bolted into the TV room before Chloe could even finish her sentence.

“Which one did you pick?” Chloe asked as Trixie was getting settled on the couch.

“Hocus Pocus,” Trixie replied.

“Ohh I like that one!” Chloe said, sitting down on the couch next to her daughter. Lucifer stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, his tail nervously swishing back and forth, unsure of what to do. “Come on, Lucifer,” Chloe said patting the spot on the couch next to her, making the decision for him, “if we’re ever gonna get you back to normal then you’d better watch this movie with us.”

Lucifer reluctantly jumped up onto the couch and turned around in circles a few times before plopping down between Chloe and Trixie. Lucifer had to admit, the movie wasn’t complete drivel. He could relate to Thackery Binks, a poor young chap who was unjustly transformed into a cat by some cruel witches. _At least he can still talk._ Lucifer thought to himself, letting out a small sigh as he bemoaned his situation all over again.

As the movie progressed, Trixie started to pet Lucifer, running her fingers through the fur on his back. At first he tensed up at the sensation but he quickly became used to the not unpleasant feeling of being petted.

After a while Chloe started to absentmindedly do the same, running her warm hands over his head and scratching him behind his ears. Lucifer was struck by just how amazing that felt and he closed his eyes and began to lean into her touch. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. Eventually, Chloe rubbed just the right spot behind his ear and he let out a long, contented purr that caused his whole body to vibrate.

Chloe immediately pulled her hand back as if she had been burned, startling all three of them. It had finally dawned on her what she was doing and that the cat sitting beside her wasn’t a cat at all and was actually her partner.

“Uh, sorry, Lucifer I forgot it was you. You’re normally never this quiet,” Chloe said with a nervous chuckle, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. Lucifer hadn’t actually minded her petting him but he could see how it would be weird if he weren’t a cat. He didn’t want her to be embarrassed about it though, and truth be told, he wanted her to continue so he did his best to wordlessly communicate that by placing his head on her lap and closing his eyes.

Chloe understood his actions and began to stroke his head again. “We don’t ever have to mention this again once you’re back to normal,” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear with his enhanced cat hearing. Lucifer gave a purr of thanks and nuzzled his head deeper into her hand.

When the movie was over Chloe got up from the couch and stretched her hands over her head, feeling her joints crack from sitting down too long. Trixie let out a yawn and Chloe looked at the clock to see how late it was.

“Alright, monkey. It’s bedtime,” Chloe concluded before addressing Lucifer. “Uh, Lucifer, where do you want to sleep tonight?” Lucifer responded by bounding into Chloe’s bedroom and pouncing on the bed. He turned around to face her and she recognized the trademark devilish expression on his face, even as a cat.

“Uh uh. No. No way. You are not sleeping with me, not even as a cat!” Chloe protested. Lucifer hung his head in sadness and slowly hopped down from the bed.

“Mommy, can Lucifer sleep in my bed, pretty please?” Trixie begged. Chloe was hesitant at first so instead of answering right away, she turned to Lucifer to see what he wanted to do.

Lucifer had no desire to sleep next to the detective’s offspring but when he saw the excited expression on her face and combined it with the fact that they had both been nothing but nice to him ever since he came begging at their door, he figured he owed her one. Lucifer begrudgingly walked into the offspring’s room and jumped on her bed as an answer.

“Yay!” Trixie shrieked so loud it hurt his sensitive cat hearing.

“Ok then, I’ll see you both in the morning,” Chloe said, sending Lucifer a silent ‘thank you’ with her eyes.

Trixie jumped into bed, tucking Lucifer under the covers with her and hugging him close to her body. She quickly fell asleep with him tucked under her arm like one of her stuffed animals.

Lucifer tried to get comfortable but he was burning up in her grip. He didn’t know if it was his fur coat, the heavy covers, her body heat or a combination of the tree but he felt like he was back in hell, and that was saying something, since he normally didn’t ever get hot while he was on earth. He was able to hold out for a few hours but after a while, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wriggled free of Trixie’s grip and silently hopped down without waking her.

He trotted into the kitchen to get a drink from the bowl of water that Chloe had left out for him when he saw that Chloe was awake too, standing in front of the refrigerator. He was so stealthy with his padded cat paws that she didn’t hear him approaching. He gave a soft meow to announce his presence and Chloe turned and smiled when she saw him.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Chloe said, taking a seat in one of the barstools at the counter. Lucifer used his powerful back legs to make the high jump onto the counter to get eye level with her, hoping she wouldn’t mind him being on the counter. It was weird for him to be so low to the ground all the time, especially since he was used to towering over everyone else most of the time. She didn’t seem to mind him up on the counter so he lowered his haunches and sat down.

“Are you hungry? Can I get you some tuna or something?” Chloe asked, realizing that he probably hadn’t eaten anything all day. She was right and once Chloe suggested it, he registered just how hungry he was and nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion of tuna. Chloe made herself a tuna sandwich and scooped the rest into a bowl for Lucifer who greedily ate it all up, licking the bowl clean.

“That bad, huh?” Chloe joked, “you devoured that tuna just like how normal Lucifer devours Teeny Tiny Donuts from the vending machine. It’s funny, you have so many mannerisms similar to him, I’m surprised I didn’t realize it sooner. You know, it’s probably a good thing that you were changed into a cat instead of some other animal. I mean, can you imagine if you were an elephant or something?” Chloe mused, “plus you already had so many catlike characteristics to begin with, it just fits.”

_You take that back! I hate cats, I’m nothing like them!_ Lucifer thought, realizing the irony given his current situation.  
“Seriously though, you already had the temperament: hostile towards most people but lovable for a few, you act like the whole world revolves around you, you’re meticulous when it comes to grooming, not to mention you already had the smooth black hair,” Chloe said, ticking off all the attributes on her fingers. Lucifer was irritated by her comparing him to a cat and he hated that she kind of had a point so he showed his displeasure by playfully biting her thumb, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get his point across.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. You know I’m right,” Chloe said, smiling at his antics. “You want the rest of this?” Chloe asked, motioning to the remainder of her tuna sandwich. Lucifer glanced at the sandwich briefly before turning his head away. He was still hungry and should’ve taken her up on it but he was still mad that she called him catlike and he wasn’t going to let her win.

Chloe perfectly read his body language and knew that he wanted it but wasn’t going to take it without an apology. “Here,” she said waving the sandwich in front of his nose, “peace offering. I’m sorry I called you catlike. You’re clearly nothing like a cat and I have no idea why anyone would think you resembled a feline in any way,” Chloe finished her sincere apology sarcastically. It was an acceptable apology for Lucifer though, and that combined with the tantalizing scent of tuna wafting under his nose was enough to make him stick out his tiny tongue and gulp down the corner of her sandwich that she proffered.

“You know, I think Trixie would love it if you stayed like this forever. She’s always wanted a pet but I’ve never let her get one because I knew that I would be the one to take care of it and I can’t always get away from work to come home and feed it. I think that she would miss talking to you though,”

_And what about you, detective. Do you miss the old me or would you rather I stay this way forever?_ Lucifer thought as he looked directly into her eyes. Chloe had gotten so good at reading him by now, she knew what he was trying to ask her.

“I have to admit, you are way easier to talk to like this. I feel like I can tell you anything and I know you’ll listen to me. Plus you don’t interrupt me or run away as much as you normally do,” Chloe said, weighing all the pros on one hand, “but I already miss my partner like hell. I’m gonna miss having you around so much at work on Monday if we can’t change you back like then. I already miss your snarky remarks and constant sexual innuendos, and your stupidly sexy British accent.”

Lucifer’s ears perked up as she started listing off the things she liked about him. _Did she just call my accent ‘stupidly sexy’?_ he thought. She would normally never admit these things to him but it probably made it easier that he couldn’t respond to her verbally.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t let it go to your head. Come on, we should probably try to get some sleep,” Chloe said, motioning for him to follow her back to her bedroom. Lucifer hesitating for a moment, recalling what she said about the subject earlier. When Chloe saw his apprehension, she stopped walking and turned around to address him again, “yeah, okay, I know what I said earlier but I changed my mind, okay? Now get over here before I change it again.”

Lucifer happily scampered into the bedroom behind Chloe and jumped into her bed. He stayed above the covers but sidled up to her, snuggling up so his back was pressing against hers when she laid on her side. They shuffled around a little bit to get comfortable and quickly fell asleep cuddled up together.

When they woke up the next morning, Lucifer was still a cat. He didn’t know why he expected anything to be different, after all, he hadn’t gained any more Halloween spirit, but a small part of him hoped that his sister was bluffing and that it would just wear off over night.

It was Sunday so Chloe didn’t have work and Trixie didn’t have school. They had a full day of Halloween activities planned to try to get Lucifer in the spirit. First, they baked store-bought Halloween sugar cookies with little ghosts and pumpkins on them along with homemade pumpkin spice cookies. They also brewed some apple cider to go along with it, which Lucifer burnt his little tongue on after trying to lap it up before it was cool enough to drink.

Later in the afternoon, they took a trip to the costume store to buy Trixie a Halloween costume. Chloe managed to sneak Lucifer into the store by distracting the employee watching the door while Lucifer slunk in and ducked out of sight until he wasn’t looking.

They walked up and down the aisles of costumes until Trixie found one that she wanted. She decided to be an astronaut this year since her guidance counselor told her that she would have to train to be an astronaut first before she can be the president of Mars. Chloe liked to dress up every year to hand out candy so this year she decided on a witch costume, passing up the sexy nurse, sexy construction worker and sexy referee costumes that Lucifer tried to get her to pick instead.

Right when they were about to check out, Chloe spotted a pair of devil horns intended for cats and small dogs. “Oh, we _have_ to buy this,” Chloe said, putting the horns in her cart. Lucifer was not amused but he couldn’t make a scene so close to the checkout counter so he simply crept back into the shadows, avoiding any employees that might spot him. They paid for their costumes and drove home.

“Mommy, can we put on our costumes now?” Trixie asked, excited to see how she looked in hers.

“Of course we can, monkey! Costume party!” Chloe exclaimed, happy to see her daughter so excited. They quickly changed into their costumes and started prancing around the kitchen. Lucifer sat on the counter and watched them having fun. He was glad to see them both so happy but he still didn’t truly understand the joy that they experienced from dressing up in silly costumes that smelled like cheap plastic.

“Wait, Lucifer still needs to put on his costume!” Trixie insisted. Lucifer was not happy about Chloe’s choice of costume for him but he stayed still long enough for her to put the tiny horn headband on him. “Awwwwwwww, mom, look at him. He’s so adorable!”

“Awwww, now he looks like the devil. Behold, the fearsome Lucipurr Meowningstar!” Chloe teased, breaking out into laughter at her joke.

“Or is it Luci-fur?” Trixie asked, adding emphasis on the second syllable.

“The paw-prints of Darkness! His deepest desire is more head scratches” the two continued, taking turns ribbing Lucifer and making puns. The two were so caught up in their merriment that they didn’t notice how hurt he was by their teasing. Lucifer batted the horns off his head using his paw and ran away from their laughter, hiding under the bed to escape.

This was exactly why he hated Halloween. The devil was either an evil monster to be feared or a goofy caricature to humans and Halloween was the starkest reminder of that fact. He thought that Chloe and Trixie would be more understanding, especially Chloe now that she knows the truth but apparently they were just like all the others.

The instant that Lucifer bolted from the room Chloe knew that she had hurt his feelings and needed to apologize. She felt terrible and needed to set the record straight and let him know that she didn’t mean any harm with her teasing.

“Lucifer, please come out from there. I want to talk to you,” Chloe said, as she bent down to look under the bed. Lucifer remained firmly in his spot under the bed, refusing to move a muscle. “Lucifer, I’m sorry for teasing you. I truly didn’t mean to make you feel bad and I am sorry for the situation you’re in. We’re gonna find a way to get you back to normal soon. I promise.” Lucifer’s body language softened slightly but he still didn’t come out from under the bed. “I think I know why you hate those horns so much,” Chloe concluded, “but I want you to know that Halloween isn’t meant to make fun of the devil or to lump him in with all the other monsters. It’s about dressing up, going to parties, eating way too much candy and most of all, it’s about having fun. Do you want to know why I like Halloween so much?”

Lucifer slowly crawled out from the corner he was hiding in and poked his head out from under the bed, her words finally starting to have an effect on him.

“I like Halloween because you don’t have to have a family to enjoy it. Thanksgiving and Christmas are great but every year when I’m having dinner with my mom, I can’t help but wonder what it would be like if my dad was still alive and sitting at the table with us; and that just makes me miss him even more than I already do,” Chloe said pensively, “but Halloween isn’t like that! You can have fun whether you have a family or not. All you need are some good friends and a little Halloween spirit. There aren’t really any stupid traditions associated with it either, like breaking a wishbone or putting up a tree after dinner. It can be whatever you want it to be. Maybe we could make some new traditions together, Lucifer.” Chloe suggested with a smile, nudging the little cat who had now fully emerged from under the bed.

_Thank you, detective. I think I finally understand,_ Lucifer thought. He conveyed his gratitude by jumping up into her lap and softly nuzzling his head back and forth on her collarbone.

“Quit it, Lucifer, that tickles!” Chloe said through giggles. She finally stopped laughing long enough to ask, “so we’re all good now?”

Lucifer nodded in the affirmative and swished his tail back and forth happily.

“Come on. It’s getting late, let’s go to bed,” Chloe said motioning for him to jump onto the bed. Lucifer happily did so and watched her as she got ready for bed. A few minutes later, Chloe joined him in bed. When she lifted up the covers to get underneath, Lucifer darted underneath the covers too and snuggled up next to her.

“Lucifer…” Chloe started to protest, remembering that this was still her partner, even if he did look oh-so cuddly as a cat. _What? It’s cold_ , Lucifer conveyed via the innocent expression on his face. Chloe wanted to say more but she could tell that they were both too tired to worry about crossing professional boundaries. “It’s fine,” she said allowing him to snuggle further into her chest. She had to admit, his coat was very soft and it didn’t feel terrible having him so close to her. “Good night, Lucifer” Chloe said softly and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, just above his eyes. Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat at her actions and for once he was grateful that he couldn’t talk because if he could, he would either be incredibly tongue tied right now or find a way to say something stupid and mess it up so instead, he let out a soft purr in appreciation and listened to the steady thrumming of her heartbeat and her rhythmic breathing.

Chloe quickly fell asleep and Lucifer fell asleep shortly thereafter, his last thought before dozing off was on what Chloe said about the true meaning of Halloween. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to Halloween if he gets to spend it with Chloe and Trixie. He was looking forward to making new traditions with Chloe, and more than anything, he appreciated her point about not needing a family to enjoy Halloween. He had enough family drama the rest of the year so if Halloween could be his refuge from having to see or think about his parents or siblings, then he was all for it. Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all.

The next morning, Chloe woke up pressed to a very firm, very warm body, that was in no way catlike. When she finally untangled their limbs and recognized who she was in bed with, she shouted out in excitement, “Lucifer, you’re back!” waking him up in the process.

“Detective?” he said, his voice hoarse from going so long without being used.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” Chloe said, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him.

It was that moment that his nudity fully dawned on her and she pulled back as he awkwardly cleared his throat in response to her actions. “You’re naked,” Chloe stated lamely.

“Well, technically I’ve been naked this whole time,” Lucifer pointed out, “but, ahem, yeah I suppose I could use some clothes, and a glass of water would be nice too,” Lucifer said, while coughing to try to get used to talking again.

“I’ll go get you some clothes as long as you promise not to throw up a hairball on my bed,” Chloe teased.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Lucifer deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Chloe returned with an old T-shirt and some unisex sweatpants. It wasn’t his normal Armani but it would have to do for now. Once Lucifer was dressed, he insisted on making breakfast for Chloe and Trixie to repay them for their hospitality. He was about half way through cooking their pancake, bacon and eggs benedict breakfast when Trixie emerged from her room.

“Lucifer! You’re human again” she said, slightly disappointed.

“Well, I was never human, child, but I am back to normal, yes”

“Does this mean you won’t be spending as much time with us anymore?”

Lucifer didn’t know what to say. He desperately wanted to keep coming over and would love to do so more frequently but he wasn’t sure how Chloe felt about it. Now that he was back to normal, would she still want him around or would she rather only see him at work and Lux? Luckily, Chloe had gotten really good at reading his body language as of late and that combined with his silence caused her to speak up.

“Lucifer is more than welcome here any time he wants and, in fact, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to do for a long time,” Chloe said, opening a drawer in the kitchen and fishing through it until she found what she was looking for.

“What’s this?” Lucifer asked when she handed him a small metal object.

“It’s a key to the apartment. I know you don’t need it, Mister-I-can-open-any-lock but I guess that it just means that I can trust you and that now you can come and go as you please.”

“Th-thank you,” Lucifer said getting a little choked up, clutching the key tightly in his fist as if he was never going to let go of it.

“So will you come over more often now?” Trixie asked, all her previous disappointment having evaporated.

“Yes, child. I think you’re going to have to get used to seeing a lot more of me if I have anything to say about it.”

When Halloween finally arrived, Lucifer and Chloe took Trixie out trick-or-treating. The devil, the witch and the astronaut made a killing and cleaned out the whole neighborhood of all their best candy. Chloe had returned the cat sized devil horns in exchange for human sized horns and while she couldn’t get Lucifer to wear the full devil costume, he agreed to wear the horns after she told him that he looked cute in them.

When Trixie passed out from her candy coma later that night, Lucifer and Chloe popped in a scary movie, ate caramel apples and drank blood red sangria and other alcoholic beverages. Lucifer wrapped his arm around Chloe to comfort her during the scary movie. At some point, Lucifer’s head wound up in her lap and Chloe spent the rest of the movie running her fingers through his hair. They weren’t dating, exactly, but neither of them were seeing other people and they seemed to spend more time together than apart these days so all that was left was figuring out what labels to put on it. They were in no hurry to change what they had though, because most importantly, Chloe and Lucifer were happier than they’ve been in a long time.

As Lucifer lay on the couch watching a scary movie with his head on his not-exactly-girlfriend’s lap with her fingers in his hair and a nice buzz going from the sangria, he felt like he had finally found his Halloween spirit. _Yeah, maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all._

 


End file.
